Alternate Universes: Evil Danny
by Chaos inducer
Summary: What would have happened if Danny had started hating his parents when he got his powers instead of forgiving them? We go to Clockworks Tower to find out. Chptr 6 up FINALLY!
1. Asking Clockwork

Alternate Universes: Evil Danny 

Summary: What would happen if when Danny got his powers he started hating his parents just like Vlad? We take a trip to Clockworks Tower and see what would have happened.

(readthisreadthisreadthis)

"Hey, Clockwork!"

"Hello Chaos"

"Well I was wondering if-"

"If you could see what would have happened if Danny had become evil instead of good and then write a fanfiction about it."

O.o; "Yes, and you know how creepy I think it is when you do that."

"I will let you observe, but absolutly NO visiting that time period. At all!"

"Don't you trust me!"

"No."

"And why is that?"

"Because the last time I let you 'observe' you ended up messing up the whole time continum."

":Sweatdrop: I'm sure the readers don't want to hear about THAT!"

"Yes we do!"

"Who the heck are you?"

"An anonymous reader."

O.o

"Well go away.:Throws out Anonymous reader:"

"Well now Clockwork hs agreed to let us 'observe' I can start writing my fanfiction. Yay!"

(Submitreveiwsubmitreviewsubmitreview)

Yes readers, I am finding out for you (And me XD) what life would have been like if Danny hated his parents instead of forgiving them.

Please press that little button that says 'Go' and submit a review and tell me if this is a good idea or not. Go on, make my day. You know you wanna. XD


	2. The Beginning

The Beginning 

Hello Readers! I have updated and now we shall take a look at evil Danny when he first got his powers.

Chaotic Shoutouts:

Free Dan Phantom: I really hope you weren't sleep deprived when you wrote that review!

Starsaa: Do you seriosly think I'm a n00b?

(Readthisreadthisreadthis)

"Come ON Danny! It'll be fun. You just have to walk in look around for a bit and come out."

Sam was trying to persuade Danny to go into the Fenton Portal after Danny's parents had decided it was safe and it definately wouldn't work.

"Well, I have wanted to see what was on the other side of the Portal. And I guess there really isn't any REAL danger if my parents said it won't work... I'll do it!"

Danny grinned and pulled on the jumpsuit his parents had made for him. He was about to go in the portal when Sam stopped him.

"Wait a second Danny. If you DID manage to get into the 'Ghost Zone' then you don't want THAT on your chest. It'd probably scare them off!"

(A/N: They didn't beleive in ghosts or the Ghost Zone yet.)

Sam pointed to his Dads face on the front of the jumpsuit and pulled it off.

"I told Dad I didn't want his face on my jumpsuit. If I ever WORE it, that is."

Danny grumbled about his dad never doing what he was asked but stopped as he faced the Portal. It looked a lot bigger close up.

"You sure you still wanna do this, dude?"

That was Tucker always with the positive remarks.

"Thanks, Tuck. I can practically feel the confidence in me rolling off you." Danny said extremely sarcastically and rolling his eyes as well.

Sam couldn't help but snigger at that. Danny could be very funny, even when he wasn't trying. Danny walked into the ghost portal slowly. He was really nervous even though he knew that there was nothing to be afraid of.

(A/N: Or so he thought... MWAHAHAHA!)

Danny not being the most co-ordinated of people obviously wouldn't see the stray wire across the Portal floor and WOULD trip over it.

"AAAHHH!" Danny yelled and crashed to the floor.

"Danny! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine."

Dannys hands scrabbled against the wall of the Portal as he tried to hold on to somthing to help him up. And thats when his hand reached the 'On' button. A piercing shriek echoed around the lab as the Portal turned on ... with Danny still inside.

"DANNY!"

Sam and Tucker rushed to his side as Danny came stumbling out. He looked different though. His normal jet black hair was pure white and his regular sky blue eyes where a vibrant neon green. And the colours of his jumpsuit had been reversed. It now had a black body with white gloves, boots, belt and neck-peice.

"What the hell happened?" was all Danny managed to choke out before he fainted and an ice blue ring appeared at his waist, split into two and started traveling up and down his body returning him to normal.

Just in time too, as Jack and Maddie came racing down the stairs to the lab.

"What happened! We heard a scream. Sam are you okay?" Maddie said reaching the bottom of the stairs first, closely followed by Jack.

(A/N: I had to make Danny sound girly there! XD)

"Was it a ghost!" Jack Fenton was ghost obsessed and it was very rare that he would say something that wasn't ghost related.

"N-no. Nothing's wrong. Danny just got a little shock when the ghost portal turned on." Sam said covering for what really happened.

"Well, if you're sure. Jack get Danny. We need to put him to bed if he got shocked. Even if it was only a little one." said Maddie in a disbelieving tone.

(Submitreviewsubmitreviewsubmitreview)

And that is how it began.

Just a question but : In an alternate universe, what would happen if Danny's parents were never ghost obsessed?

If you want to guess, review and tell me. I will tell you in my next chappie which will be out some time after I finish writing it. X)

Now review and tell me what you think.


	3. The First Seeds of Doubt

Disclaimer: It has come to my attention that I do _not_ own Danny Phantom. GASP! I know! Your all horrified. 

The answer to the question in my previous chapter was: We wouldn't have a cool show to write fanfiction about! Yay for Danny Phantom!

----

"Uh, my head." Danny groaned as he sat up.

Danny looked around and saw that he was in his bed-

"Argh!" Danny wasn't just in his bed. His head was sticking up _through_ his bed.

Somehow Danny managed to pull himself up and returned to normal- meaning not falling through his bed.

"Sam and Tucker are gonna want to see this." Danny said as he picked up he cell phone and called them.

----

"So, you're saying that your a ghost because when you turned the portal on you got zapped with some kinda ghostly energy?"

"Well, yes and no, Tuck. I'm saying that I'm some how half ghost. But the rest, eh, basically, yeah."

"Wow. Our friend's a mirical of modern science"

"Yeah, great. Just point me out to the Guys in White and rig me up to their DNA machines a post a picture of me on the front of all the news papers."

Danny lay back down onto his bed and turned away from Sam and Tucker.

"Danny. These powers are a gift. _A gift_. They make you special. _Unique_. Unique is _good_." Sam reasoned.

"And thats coming from the girl that's a goth, ultra-recylo-vegetarian and is totally opposed to any thing popular."

Danny raised his eyebrows at Sam and Tucker started sniggering until she smacked him upside his head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Tucker whined.

"For laughing at me- and being you." Sam said grinning.

Danny smiled to himself, still turned away from them.

----

Later, Sam and Tucker had left, leaving Danny alone to himself, Jazz probably bursting in on him and his thoughts.

'What would have happened if I haden't gone in that stupid Portal? Who even puts the on switch in side something like that, anyways? What would it have been like if my parents wern't so ghost obsessed?Mabey this is all their fault? If they hadn't built that stupid Portal, this wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't be a freak of nature. I would be normal.'

"Gah! Not again!"

Danny had sunk through his bed again without realising and was currently stuck between the floor boards. _Again_.

"Danny! Dinner's ready!"

Maddie's shrill voice reached Danny's ears and he flinched at the sound.

"Not hungry thanks mom!"

----

"So the first seeds of doubt are sown in Dannys mind. Hmmm, mabey I should..."

:Sees Clockwork glaring at her:

"...Stay right here! And continue documenting this for future generations."

Now review and tell me what you think!


	4. Sour Moods

Sour Moods 

Disclaimer: Just to remind you, Me NO own Danny Phantom.

"Danny, what's wrong? You've been like this all _week_. What is it?"

Sam was desperatly trying to find out what was up with Danny. He'd either been sad, angry, disclosed (1) or all of them at once.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just ... thinking."

Danny sighed and slumped forwards on the table.

Tucked looked at him and laughed.

"Watch out world! Danny's _thinking_! It's the end as we know it!"

Danny just shot him a withering look and Sam smacked him over his head. Tucker just stuck his tongue out at her and started messing with his PDA and muttering something about level 12.

"Danny, I know something's up. What is it."

"I'm just thinking about the accident. What if it's my parents fault? I mean, it's _their_ portal, and _they_ were the ones to put the on button in the portal... maybe it's their fault that I'm like this?"

"Danny... it's more _my_ fault. I was the one that told you to go in the Portal. Not you parents."

"Yeah, but they where the one's that said it was safe when it wasn't. And it their Ghost obssesion that got me into this! Without their stupid ghost thing I would be _normal_! I wouldn't be a freak! Oof!"

Dash had thrown his football at Danny and it had hit him in the face.

"Fentonia just admitted he's a freak!"

Danny's eyes glowed a luminous green and his hands lit up with ectoplasmic energy. Dash and his football cronies ran of laughing not notcing Dannys appearance change. Danny picked up Dash's football.

"Nice football. Too bad Dash 'lost' it." Dannys hand glowed green and he melted Dash's football. He smirked, dropped the glob of rubber and hi-fived Tucker.

"You know, Danny, I don't think using your powers for evil-"

"Revenge."

"Whatever. Is a good idea."

"There's nothing wrong with using Dannys 'powers' for a little pay back. He won't turn 'evil' from a bit of get back."

"Yeah, Sam back off. They're my powers and I get to choose how I use them."

"I'm just-"

Dannys temper, usually un-noticable, flared up at that moment due to the stress Danny was under.

"Yeah, well, what if I don't _care_ what you where just! Maybe I don't _want_ to know!"

Then the bell rang saving Sam from 'Dannys wrath'.

"Talk to you guys later." Danny muttered and walked off.

----

Dash walked up to Danny, fuming.

"Hey, Fen-toad! I got a D- on my history report. You know what that means?" Dash yelled at him.

"That you're stupid and you need to either study harder or get a nerd to do your homework again?" Danny retorted.

Dash's face turned a beautiful crimson... well, it would have been, if it wasn't crimson with rage.

"You're dead meat Fenton! I was just gonna shove you in your locker, but now, you're gonna get beat to an inch of your life!"

Danny sighed in boredom and stood up to face Dash.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up and lets get this over with. I'm not in the mood."

'That's a good thing about my powers,' Danny thought,'Dash can't get me cause I can just go intangible and if he _does_ somehow manage to hurt me, I an hurt him more!'

A crowd had started to gather, where Danny and Dash were circling each other, and were chanting, 'Fight! Fight! Fight!'

Dash drew his hand back to punch Danny but he saw it coming and ducked just before impact causing Dash's fist to smash somebodys locker. Danny backed up to the opposite side of the ring of spectators from Dash. Dash seeing Danny just standing there not moving ran at him. Danny looked unimpressed and side stepped Dash and stuck out his foot, meaning Dash goes flying through the air and landed on a group of unsuspecting cheerleaders that oh so conviniantly happened to be passing by at the time.

(A/N: Meaning beware if the authoress doesn't like you. XD )

Just then the bell went signaling for the start of the last period. And probablly saving Dash from severe bruises and humiliation. But because I don't like him I shall send in a bunch of frogs after him.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat," Danny said as the frogs desended onto Dash, "But I have to get to class. And you have to get those frogs off yourself."

Dash jumped up and ran off screeching as several frogs squirmed down his top. Danny grinned in victory and sauntered off to class.

----

(1)- Not talking much and acting far off.

"Danny is using his awesome powers that the authoress wishes she had (And will have after Vlad sends her the stuff to make her a halfa) for evil! Or at least he's thinking evilly."

"Chaos, something's happ- You sent those frogs after Dash, didn't you?"

":Blushes guiltily: N-no. What gave you that idea:Turns to readers: Now Dash has a life long fear of frogs! Yay! Now, REVIEW! And you won't feel the wrath of my Reptilian Army of Doom."


	5. First Impressions

Chapter 5.

Disclaimer: Same as always.

Before the story begins, I'd like to say : I know my chapters are short and probably uninteresting, but could you please drop a review and tell me that. Even if it is a flame. I'm trying my hardest. And hopefully this chapter will be longer. STUPID WRITERS BLOCK! I SHALL HATE YOU TILL THE DAY I DIE! Okay my random rant is over. X)

----

Danny got back home from his detention or rather the one he skipped.

"Sometimes intangebility is a good thing." Danny muttered and smirked as he slung his backpack into the corner.

"Danny! Son, you're home!" Jacks voice boomed.

"Yeah, I am. So?" Danny said, entering the living room and flinging himself onto a chair, folding his arms across his chest as he did so.

Jacks huge grin faltered with Dannys 'don't care' attitude but remained in place.

"Guess what Danny? We're going to Wisconsin!"

"If by '_We_' you mean you, mum and Jazz, then yes, we _are_ going."

"No, silly!" Maddie said, unnoticed by Danny until then. "We're all going! All four of us!"

"And, why will we be going to Wisconsin, may I ask? Let me guess, something ghost related?"

"No. It's a college reunion, hosted by Vlad Masters, our old college roomie!" Maddie said happily.

(A/N: Vlad wasn't constantly hitting on her. Yet. But as, Danny said, EWW!)

"And I care, _why_?" Danny said.

"Young man, I don't like your attitude." Maddie said folding her arms crossly.

"Yeah, well, what if I don't like the fact you're forcing me to go to some weirdo's home that I don't even know!" Danny yelled standing up.

"Danny! You can't talk to your mother like that!" Jack said angrily.

"Looks like I just did!" Danny said, turning on heel and storming up to his room.

"That's it! I don't care what kind of mood you're in, go to your room!" Jack called up after him.

"That's what I was doing!" Danny screamed down.

"Oh. Carry on then."

----

Later, Danny decided that he needed to get rid of his parents. They'd packed for him when he totally refused to have anything to do with the trip, and the only reason he had gotten in the 'RV' willingly was because Jack threatened to carry him kicking and screaming to the RV himself.

"Danny I don't see why you're so miserable. We get to spend the whole week in a billionares mansion. And no ghost hunting. I personally can't wait." Jazz said trying to get Danny to smile.

"Okay, how much did Dad pay you to try to 'cheer me up'?" Danny said without missing a beat.

"10 dol - uh, I mean!" Jazz replied blushing.

"Go away Jazz. I don't feel like listening to your lectures."

"I do _not_ lecture! I can't belive how many times I've told not to -" Jazz got cut off.

"Yeah, like you're _not_ doing now?"

Jazz shut up. Dannys bad mood continued the whole 3 hours of the trip.

"We're here!" Maddie sang.

"I don't care!" Danny mock sang back.

"Danny." his mom warned her tone dangerous.

Danny scowled but got out of the RV and went up to the door. Neglecting the luggage that needed to be brought in. And ignoring Jack who was asking for help. He slouched up to the door and banged on it very rudely.

"Hello. Who are you?" a white haired man in a buissness suit opened the door.

"Danny Fenton." Danny replied as his family came up behind him.

"Ah, yes, the Fenton's. A pleasure to meet you. My name is Vladimir Masters but you can call me Vlad." Vlad said as recognition flooded his face.

"Whatever." Danny replied sourly.

Just then his ghost sense went off. He checked to make sure that no-one had seen. No. Vlad as busy chatting up his mom, Jazz was checking out the decor and Jack... where was he? Danny heard a banging from outside the door.

'At least I don't have to pretend to like my dad around Vlad.' Danny thought grinning.

"Uh, I better go and let Jack in... " Maddie said pulling away from Vlad and scurrying to the door.

"Well... this is going to be an interseting visit after all... " Danny muttered to himself grinning some more.

----  
So Danny has met Vlad. And he likes the fact Vlad doesn't like his dad which makes him like Vlad... if I confused you there, don't worry... I confused myself too. Oh, yeah, I am thinking of writing more for my story After A New Fenton. I got some unexpected reviews that asked if I was going to continue it and I got some inspiration for the other chapters if you think I should add more... tell me yes and I will continue it... tell me no and I won't... simple as... but anyway, there is the next chapter of _this_ story.


	6. A New Family

**Chapter 5. A New Family**

I am so terrebly sorry for the lack of updating! I can totally understand if you had totally given up on me ever updateing again! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! And also, please get the Anonymous Reader off me! They're holding a knife to my throat to make me write! And now the ominous sound of blood trickling off me and landing on the keyboard with a cool plip plop noise will start. Peoples, a person in pain is as funny as hell.

----

Danny woke up suddenly.

"Damn Ghost Sense... " Danny mumbled.

He swung his legs out of bed and transformed into Phantom, his alter ego.

"Now, where are th - ah ha!" Danny muttered.

He had spotted three stupid looking vulture ghosts. And they where all wearing stupid looking hats. And they looked like they were going to attack Jack. (Wh00t! I CAN rhyme! Take that stupid poetry teacher! XP)

Danny didn't object to his dad being killed but it had to be him to do it.

(A/N: O.o;;; I didn't know Danny was that evil. Gulp. I'm never going near him in a bad mood.)

"Hey, guys. You gonna invite me to the party?" Danny said smacking his right fist into his left palm.

"AAHH!" the vultures screamed and ran, er, flew, off.

"Okay, I guessed that they're stupid, but that was to easy."

"Ahh, bright boy." came a voice from behind Danny.

He spun round. There was a ghost floating there. He had faintly blue skin, red eyes, pointed fangs, black hair spiked in to two horns, pointed ears, a jumpsuit similar to Danny's but the colors were inversed and a red cape.

"I thought Hallowe'en was over a month ago?" Danny quipped.

"Yes, it was. But I didn't know you haunted Wisconsin as well as Amity." the ghost replied.

Danny blanched. How much did this ghost know about him?

"You aren't going to tell any one anything about me." Danny hissed.

Danny flew at the Ghost, surprising him and managing to throw him into a wall.

"That wasn't a wise move." the ghost muttered before throwing a powerful ecto-sphere at Danny sucessfully slamming Danny into the wall and knocking him out. Danny turned back human.

"Well, who would have thought that the ghost child is Jacks son." the ghost muttered before turning back to Vlad Masters.

(A/N: I was gonna leave the story there, and not write more, but considering how rubbish my writting is and how long you have been waiting for an update, I shall write more. Also I am sorry for the lack off action in that fight scene. I suck at writing them and lemons. But at least I tried. Be happy and leave a review.)

----

Danny was thrashing around in his sheets. One violent twist later and he was waking up to greet the floor.

"Ah! What happened?" Danny asked as he pulled himself up.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

Danny looked up to see Vlad leaning against his door frame.

"Uh, sorry if I woke you up Mister Masters... "

"Oh, no need to appologise, my boy. I was actually already awake. And coming to ask you something."

"What?" Danny asked cautiously.

"I was wondering if you would like to live with me. All you would have to do is renounce your idiot father."

Danny smirked. His father was an idiot. And living with a rich billionare? That would definatly be an up side. But what about his 'powers'? If he was going to live with Vlad he'd have to tell him.

"Uh, well, there's one thing I need to tell you... "

"Don't bother, son. I already know."

"W - what? Y - you do?"

"Of course. It's simple enough to recognise someone the same as you."

"Wait did you say -"

Danny gasped. Vlad had transformed in to the ghost that he was fighting before.

"How did you -"

"The same way you did, my boy. Your idiot father and an incomplete portal."

"Wait you knew about the accident?"

"Yes and I have been watching you struggle these past few months and decided, you shouldnt have to sufer the way I did. No you deserve the right to know about this."

Vlad smirked. Winning Danny over was a lot simpler than even he would have thought.

"I'll do it."

----

Ba ba baum! Danny is on the dark side! Gasp! Maybe if I just snuck in and overshadowed Vlad... yes, that might work...

(Clockwork glares at her.)

'Time Out!'

(Clockwork floats up to behind Chaos and ties her to the chair with ghost-proof rope.)

'Time In!'

(Chaos sees herself tied to the chair.)

DAMN YOU, CLOCKWORK!

----


End file.
